Boston
| image = | aliases = City of Boston | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = United States of America | state = Massachusetts | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Being Human | poi = 35 Drumlin Road; Boston General Hospital; Sapp & Sons; South Boston; Suffolk County; Suffolk County Hospital | 1st = }} Boston is the capital and largest city of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and is one of the oldest cities in the United States. The largest city in New England, Boston is considered the economic and cultural center of the region and is sometimes regarded as the unofficial "Capital of New England". Points of Interest ; 35 Drumlin Road: 35 Drumlin road was located in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the home of the Harmon family, which included psychiatrist Ben Harmon, musician Vivien Harmon, and their teenage daughter, Violet Harmon. Around 2009 or 2010, the Harmons were expecting their second child, a son. Vivien however, had a horrible miscarriage, which traumatized her emotionally. As a coping mechanism, she bought herself a dog. Ben Harmon, likewise traumatized, found his own sense of companionship, which involved having sex with one of his younger students. During a snowy winter, Vivien returned home and heard squeaking coming from upstairs. Suspecting an intruder, she silently called 911. She then crept upstairs only to find Ben having sex with this woman in their bedroom. ; Boston College: Boston College is a city college located in Boston, Massachusetts. One of the professors at Boston College was a young attractive woman named Emily Arthurs. Emily had earned the amorous attention of one of her students, Barry. After class one day, Barry cornered Emily and tried to seduce her. When she rebuffed his advances, Barry became more aggressive and prepared to sexually assault her. Fortunately for Emily, the vampire known as Dracula interrupted the scene and sent the frightened Barry scurrying along his way. He then turned to Emily and drank deep of her blood. He told her that he would make her a vampire and in a week's time, when Barry returned and again attempted to assault her, she would use her vampiric powers against him. Tomb of Dracula 59 ; Boston General Hospital: Boston General Hospital is a fictional medical center located in Boston and featured in various horror-related media, such as the Tomb of Dracula comic franchise by Marvel Comics. On one occasion, the vampire lord Dracula was severely injured after being burned by a crucifix and was admitted to Boston General. Once the crucifix was removed however, his injuries quickly healed and he revived, attacking several doctors, two orderlies and two nurses. Dracula's roommate, Gideon Smith was so terrified by the vampire's attack that he slipped into a state of catatonia. Tomb of Dracula 57 ; Howell & Holt Funeral Home: The Howell & Holt Funeral Home was first established in Boston, Massachusetts in 1829. In the year 2013, it was operated by a youthful funeral director named Max. A man named Trent Harris, who had recently died, was brought to the funeral home so he could be prepared for his memorial service. Trent's ghost lingered about the building where he met up with Sally Malik - a former ghost who, though a normal human, could still communicate with the dead. Being Human: The Teens, They Are a Changin' ; Logan International Airport: Logan International Airport is an international airport located in the East Boston neighborhood of Boston, Massachusetts. The airport serves as a focus city for JetBlue Airways8 as well as a hub for Delta Air Lines, regional airline Cape Air and commuter airline PenAir. US Airways also carries out many operations from the airport. All of the major U.S. air carriers offer flights from Boston to all or the majority of their primary and secondary hubs. Medical student Herbert West once flew into Logan International Airport after studying abroad at the University of Zurich. Re-Animator 1 ; Miller Avenue Community Kitchen: The Miller Avenue Community Kitchen was located in Boston, Massachusetts, presumably on Miller Avenue. Volunteers worked there preparing and serving meals to the needy. One of the volunteers was a witch named Donna Gilchrist. Josh Levinson and Nora Sargeant went to the kitchen to enlist Donna's aid in helping resurrect their lost ghost friend, Sally Malik, who had been consigned to Limbo. Donna agreed to help them, but at a cost, which ultimately became Sally Malik's soul. Donna also used the kitchen as a means to capture the souls of other ghosts including Trent Harris, Nick Fenton and Stevie Atkins. ; Sapp & Sons Funeral Home: Sapp & Sons Funeral Home is a funeral home located in Boston, Massachusetts. Presumably, the business was founded by a man with the surname of Sapp, who had more than one son who assisted him. By the year 2011, Sapp & Sons was run by a vampire named Marcus Damnian, who was the go-to guy of a vampire leader named James Bishop. The funeral home served as a front for all vampire activity and business in the city. ; South Boston: South Boston is a neighborhood in the southern district of the city of Boston in Suffolk County, Massachusetts. It is often affectionately referred to as "Southie". On the North American version of the TV series Being Human, a human vampire kidnapper named Mickey Dorrin was from South Boston. He unearthed and tortured the injured Aidan Waite for some time with the intent of selling his blood. ; Suffolk County Hospital: Suffolk County Hospital is a fictional medical center located in Boston and featured in the North American adaptation of the BBC television series Being Human. It's staff includes Aidan Waite - a male nurse who was also secretly a vampire. Aidan took advantage of the hospital's plasma bag supply to satiate his thirst for blood in his ongoing quest to wean himself from drinking blood directly from human donors. Aidan's friend at the hospital was an orderly named Josh Levinson. Like Aidan, Josh too suffered from a supernatural malady in that he was a werewolf. Josh availed himself of an old abandoned isolation room in a closed down wing of the hospital where he could lock himself up on the nights of the full moon. The room was secured with a thick, iron door, which could only be opened from the outside. Every morning following one of Josh's transformations, Aidan brought him a change of clothes and lets him out of the room. Films that take place in * Boston Strangler, The (1968) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2008) * Haunting, The (1963) * Possession of Hannah Grace, The * Serpent and the Rainbow, The TV shows that take place in * Being Human (US) Comics that take place in * Nightstalkers Vol 1 Characters from People who were born in * Anthony Michael Hall * Ben Foster * Christopher Allport * Connie Britton * Donnie Wahlberg * Edward Norton * Eli Roth * Eliza Dushku * Frank Renzulli * Herbert L. Strock * James Ingersoll * James Remar * Jasmine Guy * Jennifer Coolidge * Jennifer Jostyn * Joseph Pilato * Mia Zottoli * Peter Guber * Regina Carrol * Roland Winters * Terry Crawford People who died in * Michael McDowell External Links * at Wikipedia References ----